Mobile devices (i.e., user equipment (UE)) equipped with Dual-SIM Dual-Active (DSDA) technology contain two radios associated with two subscriptions. One subscription may be for work-related communications and the other subscription for personal usage. Both subscriptions remain in an active state.
With a DSDA mobile device, one of the subscriptions must be chosen as the default data subscription. If the personal subscription is chosen as the default data subscription, every time a user accesses work-related applications, for example an electronic mail application, video conferencing application, etc., or otherwise accesses a corporate network, the user must manually change the data subscription to the work subscription to conserve data usage on the personal subscription.
The need to manually change data subscriptions negatively impacts the user experience and increases cost. The problem is exacerbated when the work-related applications synchronize background data where all data accesses are routed through the personal usage subscription as the default subscription.